The Program in the Nuclear Control of Cell Growth and Differentiation emphasizes research on the basic biological regulatory processes that maintain genome stability and regulate gene expression. The faithful inheritance and readout genetic information involves many regulated processes including DNA replication and repair, RNA synthesis and processing and protein synthesis. Members of this program investigate the molecular basis of these processes by a combination of approaches spanning from traditional genetics to biophysical techniques. Genetic analyses in model systems have led to discoveries of new genes and their functions. On the other hand, biochemical and biophysical studies of regulatory proteins are ongoing in many arenas. Experimental systems include bacteria, yeast, Drosophila, C. elegans, mouse, zebrafish and humans as well as bacteriophages and animal viruses. These fundamental processes employ the same molecular mechanisms that are dysregulated in cancer. Many research projects are focused directly on cancer biology while others are exploiting model systems to discover the molecules that execute basic biological regulatory events.